


Two Orange Moments

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.</p><p>#11: Two Orange Moments: one cute, and one silly. My Mid-Autumn Festival gift for the KakaNaru comm. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Orange Moments

**1\. An Orange Moment, cute.**

"Show you something," Naruto said suddenly. Puzzled, Kakashi watched and waited patiently as the blond settled into a meditative position.

After a moment of concentration, he opened his eyes again. He pointed at the pigmentation that had settled around his eyes, and grinned.

"Hey look – orange!"

* * *

**2\. Another Orange Moment, silly.**

"...Naruto, what are you doing with that book?"

"Hmm?" Blue eyes glinted mischievously at him over a copy of _Icha Icha Paradise._

Naruto grinned. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?

"...You've always said you didn't like Icha Icha."

"It's orange. I make an exception for orange things."

Kakashi stared. _And that makes sense... how?_

"And, well, it's yours. I make an exception for that too."

Kakashi leaned over, pressing against Naruto's back, head resting on the blond's shoulder. He peered at the text, and smiled at the blatant _shamelessness_ of that section.

"Share?"

There was a half-snort-laugh in response, and Naruto pushed him back a little onto the pillows.

_"Why of course."_

**Author's Note:**

> Next:
> 
> #12: Cat and Mouse, or rather: Cat and Leer. In which Kakashi's excuse flops, and Naruto is very much amused.
> 
> XD


End file.
